My Journey To Manhood
by journey maker
Summary: Young man describes his journey from childhood to manhood. Please read to find out who this young man is. Rated for adult situations and some lemons... I don't own the rights to the song You're Having My Baby
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Hello, my name is Mokuba Kaiba and my brother is Seto Kaiba the CEO of Kaiba Corp. blah, blah, blah… Well this is my story about going down the road from child to manhood.

The first thing I remember is being a little boy and having Seto "tell me don't to touch that!" What is that you might be asking yourself, well I'll tell you. That was my winkie, as Seto called it. He would get all crazy when I would take off my underpants and run around naked and especially when I would touch my winkie.

Then I went through the stage that I called "girls are icky!" That's when me and my friends would say "girls had cooties and if they touched us we'd get them too." I guess that lasted till I got into the fifth grade and then the girls started to interest me and my friends. We use to talk about girls and then we'd get really confused as what to do about them?

As I got older, I would ask Seto questions that would drive him out of his mind, like "why is his winkie bigger then mine? Or one time he had a boner and I wanted to know why it was sticking out like that?" Seto would get all red faced and tell me to go away!

Once when he had a party and all of his friends were over and they were in the pool and Joey accidentally brushed up against Seto his winkie would make the front of his swim trunks stick out and I would ask him "why" and he would look at me like he wanted to drown me.

I got older and one time when he had his friends over and Tea, Mai and Serenity were in their swim suits and I looked at them, well lets just say that my winkie got really large and it hurt to walk and when I told Seto, well he wanted to run far away and not come back when I asked him "how do I make it go down?"

Then it came time for him to have the "talk" with me and he got all flustered and started stuttering and then he started sweating and I didn't even know why. Finally he went to get Roland and when they came back and poor Roland knew what was going on, well they both started acting crazy, and I just left the room. I finally got the information from the internet and then I started laughing because I understood what they were trying to tell me.

I guess it was when I was in the seventh grade and there was this girl, her name was Windy and I really liked her and one day I asked her "would you like to go to the Movies with me" and she said "yes." Well Seto called her parents and they said that we could and so Seto had Roland drive is there. There was a preview of some movie and there was kissing and it even showed a woman's boobs and well I got a hard on and I didn't know what to do. The longer I sat there the worse it got, so I went to the bathroom and well I did like it said on the internet and guess what, it worked.

Windy and I were boyfriend and girlfriend for a couple of years until her father got transferred and they had to move. That hurt like heck when she left. I cried but didn't let Seto know because he always said "crying was a sign of weakness, and Kaiba's weren't weak."

I'm going on seventeen and still a virgin. Sure I've gone out with a few girls but none of them were really serious, till I met Grace Wilcox. She was the most beautiful girl that I'd ever seen and we started going out and soon we were holding hands and kissing. It was about six months since we had been going out and one day we were alone in her room doing homework when she leaned over and kissed me. Boy, was it ever a kiss. We both got excited and it became apparent that I was excited and well I was a little embarrassed. Grace just smiled at me and then she said "does it really hurt?" Well what was I suppose to say? Luckily her mother came and said "your brother called, he was on his way over to give you a ride home."

I had never seen a girl naked or had one see me naked and it scared the hell out of me. What happens next? I have to talk to Seto, but I am a little embarrassed to. Will he be angry with me for wanting to know? What the hell am I going to do?

Please R&R..

Chapter Two Coming Up...Will Seto talk to Mokie???


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Poor Mokie pondered over his dilemma for several days before going to talk to his brother. Seto and Joey were now an item as were Yami and Yugi and he didn't know if either of them would really know how to explain the differences between the male and female sexes. He could always go talk to Roland, but he wasn't home much since his mother took ill and he flew back to America to help take care of her. Who else could he talk to? Oh, hell I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk to Seto and Joey.

Seto and Joey never even knew what was going to be asked of them or they'd probably of left the Manor running down the street. They were watching some Horror Movie when Mokuba knocked on the door to the room. He heard screaming and then lots of cussing and he nearly ran into the wall trying to get the hell out of there, but Seto opened the door and grabbed his shirt just as he was trying to run back to his room.

"Alright, what he hell is the problem?" Seto all but yelled at his younger brother.

When Seto saw he expression on Mokie's face he knew that it had to be something really important for him to intrude when they were spending time together. "Come in here and tell me what's wrong?" Seto told him.

Joey was trying to pick up the popcorn that was scattered when they were scared by the knocking on the door. When Seto and Mokie came in, Joey was going to leave and let them have time together, but Mokie said "Joey please stay, you might be of some help too."

Now they were both intrigued by what he said and they sat there while Mokie was figuring how to ask them the question that had plagued him for a very long time. He closed his eyes and just went for it, "What does it mean when a guy has sex with a girl and it's her first time and they say that he's popped her cherry?"

Seto started chocking on the soda he was drinking and Joey nearly fell off the couch laughing till he couldn't hardly breath. "What in the hell are you asking us that for?" Seto all but roared.

Mokie then started to leave the room because he had bothered his brother with something that mad him really angry. Joey then walked over to where Mokie was standing and putting his arm around his shoulders he turned him to face Joey and then Joey asked Mokie "are you still a virgin?"

Seto started chocking again when Joey asked his kid brother such a private question. Mokie looked up and Joey and he said "yes, and I want to know what the hell I have to do in order to have sex with a girl. What do I have to know to make it so that I don't hurt her?" This was getting Seto a little freaked out and he wanted to tell his brother to go away, but he knew that he couldn't and that he would have to answer all his questions.

Joey then made Mokie sit down and he sat next to him and what Joey said first took both Seto and Mokie completely by surprise. "First you have to have protection like a condom, then you have to be really sure that this is what you both want and not because you are just plain horny. Then you have to be able to touch her and make her as comfortable as you can because making love the first time can be frightening for the both of you. Then you explore each others bodies and get to know exactly what you really want and then you ease into her and making sure that this is what she really wants then you push till you break through her hymen or as they crudely say her cherry and then you just make love to the woman that you really love."

Both Mokie and Seto sat there staring at Joey as if he had a third head. How did he know about something like this? Seto then went over and stood looking down at Joey and he asked him "how do you know all of this?"

Joey laughed and then he said " when I was younger my father and mother both sat Serenity and me down and gave us the talk and when they were done, well we were both so damn scared to even touch another person for a very long time." Then Joey looked at Mokie and he asked "does that answer your question?"

Mokie looked first at Seto and then at Joey and he said "boy, does it and then some." Mokie left the room and went back to his room to think about all that Joey had told him and he began to get really scared because what if Grace doesn't know all of this?

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

After Mokie left the room, Seto turned to Joey and said "he's to damn young to be thinking about having sex."

Joey laughed at Seto and then he said "how old were you when you started thinking about having sex for the first time?"

Seto groaned and then he told Joey "I feel so damn old." Then he smiled at Joey and asked him "what would you do if you found out that Serenity was going to have sex for the first time?" Seto thought that he had put one over on Joey but he found out he was wrong.

"Hell, she never came to me she went right to mom and asked her all the questions and mom even went and bought her the condoms that she needed." Joey said.

Upstairs in his room, Mokie was thinking what Joey had told him and he was even more confused. What did he mean when he said "to touch her and make her as comfortable as you can, what the hell did that mean?" Mokie wasn't about to go back downstairs and ask them again they'd just confuse him again, but who could he talk to? As he sat there it came to him, I need to talk to another girl, and that made him blush red just thinking about it. Boy, sex sure was one really confusing thing, it was so complicated and down right scary.

Mokie sat there thinking and then like a light bulb going off over his head he thought to himself, what if I just watched some porn maybe that would help me understand just what the heck Joey was talking about. But where would he get some porn? Seto would kill him if he ordered some off the internet, then he got an idea. He picked up the phone and called the only person that he knew and liked that might have some he could borrow.

"Hello" the voice on the other end said.

"This is Mokie and I really need to talk to you. Can you meet me in the park tomorrow after I get out of school?"

The person he called told him "sure, but what's this all about?"

Mokie told the person "I'll tell you tomorrow." Now he could relax till tomorrow and then he would have to explain why he wanted to borrow some porn. This whole sex thing was getting more complicated then doing his homework.

Please R&R..

Chapter Four Coming Up... Who did Mokie call and will he get wants or advice???


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

The next day after school Mokie told the driver to stop at the park and as Mokie got out of the limo there was Yami waiting for him. As Mokie walked over to where Yami was he was so scared because he didn't know what to say or how to say what he wanted to as him.

Yami smiled when he saw Mokuba but there was something really bothering him and he asked "what's wrong?"

Mokuba closed his eyes and then he said "do you have any porn that I can borrow?" Yami nearly fell off the bench when Mokie said that. First of all Yami needed to find out what he wanted the porn for and then to be able to contact Seto and let him know that his brother is at the park and what he is wanting.

Yami opened the link between him and Yugi and when Mokie asked for, Yugi was really shocked and he told Yami to be really careful not to scare Mokie off, because there definitely was something bothering the young man to have him ask for such horrible stuff. Yami then put his arm around Mokie's shoulder and asked "why do you think that you need such things?"

Mokie went on to tell Yami all that had happened since he asked his brother about "making love to a girl for the first time" and that caused Yugi to start laughing in Yami's mind that Yami nearly laughed too. Then Yami asked "what do you want to know about making love for the first time?"

Yugi was so very quiet that Yami thought he had closed the link between them and then Yugi asked "what do you know about making love to a girl?"

Then Yami told Mokie "listen all you need to do is to be you and just let nature take over and little by little both of you will finally figure out what the two of you want and then things will be just fine." Yugi had tears in his eye as he heard what Yami told Mokuba.

Mokie couldn't believe how Yami described to him about making love and with tears in his eyes he gave Yami a big hug and then Yami said one more thing "just be really sure that what you're feeling isn't just a crush because you want to wait till the two of you are really ready and that you know that it is really love before you make that commitment.

Yami then walked Mokie back to the limo and Mokie turned to his friend and he said "thanks for taking the time to talk to me about something that I know wasn't easy to talk about and for just plain telling me that the first time I make love to the girl that we should be really sure that this is what we want." Mokie gave Yami a hug and told the driver to take him home.

Yugi then whispered in Yami's head "come home, I'm lonely." Yami smiled and he went home to find his abiou waiting for him with the most precious smile on his face and an impish gleam in his eyes. Yami walked over to Yugi and as he held his love in his arms they just were content to hold each other and know that their love would last till the end of time.

Mokie went home to think about what Yami had said and then he called Grace and asked "if he could come over to talk to her about something?"

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

When Mokuba got home he went to his room to think about everything that Joey and Yami had said to him. As he sat there it occurred to him that just maybe he was getting ahead of himself, what if Grace wasn't ready to have sex? Mokie closed his eyes and then he picked up the phone and called her.

"Hello?" He heard Grace say.

"This is Mokuba and I was wondering if tomorrow we could talk about things?" Mokie said to her.

Grace then asked "what do you want to talk about?"

Mokie got kind of tongue tied and then he took a deep breath and he told her "about us."

Grace giggled and she told him "Mokie I really want to talk about is too, but I'm a little afraid to."

Mokie smiled because he wasn't the only one scared to death and then he said "I'm a little afraid to talk to you too, but I think that we have to, so can we meet tomorrow and talk?"

Grace then said "alright I'll meet you at the bleachers behind the Gym, is that alright?"

"I'll be there and then he told her I love you." Grace then whispered "I love you too." Then they both hung up the phone. Mokie went down to dinner and when Joey and his brother looked at him he smiled an sat down at the table.

Seto then asked his brother "are you still worrying about you know, making love to your girlfriend?" Mokie then laughed and told his brother "don't worry I won't talk to you about this or anything that has to do with my love life ever again. Grace and I are going to start talking about things and we'll work them out together." Joey wanted to laugh but the sight of Seto's face stopped him. Seto thought to himself "my brother will never come to me ever again and I caused it by being a complete bastard."

After dinner Mokie went to his room and sat there thinking about Seto's face and how much it hurt him to talk to him like that but he couldn't trust to talk to his brother about certain things, so if his feeling were hurt then it isn't anything that he can do about it. Then he changed into his pajamas and went to bed. Mokie laid there thinking about tomorrow and as he fell asleep he prayed that everything would be alright. Yawning Mokie turned over and went to sleep.

Joey sat there trying to think of something to ease Seto's worried look. "Listen want Mokie said hurt, but you have to understand that he will come to you and you'll be there for him and this conversation will be a thing of the past." Seto turned to Joey and smiled at him and then he said "thanks for being here and helping me to understand that I have to be more understanding even if it drives me nuts when Mokie asks certain embarrassing questions.

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up... Mokie and Grace talk...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

As Mokie walked to the bleachers he wondered what he would say and he was even more afraid of what Grace wanted to talk to him about. The he saw here standing there and she took his breath away. She was so damn beautiful and it frightened him to even think of losing her.

Grace looked up and there stood Mokie and she couldn't take her eyes off him. He was so damn good looking and she knew then that she couldn't live without him. As Mokie walked up to her he kissed her cheek and was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss that nearly knocked his socks off. They were both breathless when she broke off the kiss. He laid his forehead to hers and whispered "I love you and don't want to ever let you go."

Grace smiled at him as she told him "don't worry you can't ever get rid of me, I'm here to stay."

Then Mokie decided to take the bull by the horns and he said "have you ever thought, about well you know, about making love?"

Grace turned red but she told him "almost every time I see you. And at nights I have dreams of us being married and making love every night, but I also know that we're not ready yet to take that step. We need to get to know each other better and talk we need to just talk about things that worry us. Then in the future we can discuss taking that next step."

Mokie held her in his arms and whispered "how'd you get to be so smart? I've nearly drove my brother over the edge by talking about wanting and not knowing how to make love to you." This caused Grace to burst out laughing as she said "I'm glad that I wasn't the only one. My older sister is about to hang me if I say your name and wanting to make love to you again."

Mokie then kissed this beautiful lady and he told her "when we're ready it will be the most beautiful moment in our lives, because we will be ready to share our love with each other." She kissed him and then hand in hand he walked her home. As he kissed her good-bye he knew that someday she would be his wife and that they lives would be filled with lots of love.

When he got home, Seto asked to talk to him. Mokie walked into the den and sat down. Seto went over and sat down next to him and he said "I know that I've been a regular bastard to you, but it's scared me to death knowing that you're growing up and that I don't know what to say to you. Mokie please know this, I love you and will always love you and I know that we have a long road to go down to ever get back to where we use to be but I'm going to walk that road with you and I will try to answer any questions that you might ask."

Mokie had tears running down his face because he knew just how hard it was on his brother to admit to him that he didn't know everything but just him willing to sit down and talk to him meant the world to Mokie and he held his brother in his arms and Mokie told Seto "I will always love you and I'm so proud of you for willingly admitting that you are just as scared as I am. Yes, I'm scared because I'm growing up, but I also realize that I can't stay the little boy that you probably would like me to be, so together we can get through my growing up and you not knowing what to say to me. Seto, I love you so damn much and I will till the day I die."

Joey stood outside listening to the two brothers and as tears ran down his face, he knew that they both were growing up and that they would be just fine.

Please R&R..

Chapter Seven Coming Up... Meeting the families...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

It had been one month to the day since Grace and Mokuba had talked and three times she had met Seto and Joey. The first meeting was scary for not one her but for Seto too. He had wanted to meet the girl that made his brothers heart skip a beat, and when he met her he could see that there was real love shinning in her eyes for Mokuba. Grace had been scared to meet Seto, but after meeting and talking to him she came to actually like him.

One evening while they were eating Mokuba asked Seto "could we have her parents over some night for dinner? That way all of you can get to know each other." Seto smiled at his brother who wasn't a little boy anymore and he told him "I think that would be a good idea." Joey couldn't be more prouder of Seto then he was at that very moment.

The next day Seto and Joey went over to see Grace's parents and to invite them over for dinner that following Sunday. Grace's parents were the nicest people that Seto or Joey had ever met. Her father John was an Professor at Domino College and her mother Mary was a piano teacher. They knew who Seto was from his pictures in the paper, and he prayed that they were good pictures. They accepted his offer, and he told them the address and then he suggested "would it be alright if I send a limo to pick all of you up?" Mary's face brightened up and she confessed "I've never been in a limo before and it sounds like fun, we accept."

As they were driving away, Seto told Joey " they are really nice people." Joey smiled at him and said "they could be your relations if Mokie and Grace get married." Seto looked daggers at him then he put his arm around Joey and kissed him. He whispered "that kind of talk could get you into a lot of trouble" then he smiled and kissed Joey again." When they got home Mokie was there and he asked "where have the two of you been?"

Seto told Mokie about inviting them to dinner this Sunday and he launched himself into Seto's arms and he said "thank you, this means a lot to me and Grace." Seto smiled as he ruffled his brother's hair and he told him "If it means so much to you, then it means a lot to me too." Joey just smiled at the brothers and he walked to the kitchen to leave them to talk.

Sunday around five o'clock the limo arrived at the Wilcox residence and they all got in and her mother couldn't believe that they were actually riding in a limo. When they got to the Manor, Mokie was outside waiting to welcome them to his home. As they walked inside Seto and Joey were walking out of the kitchen and they smiled and went to welcome them. As John and Seto shook hands, Joey went to make sure that the cook had everything ready. Joey didn't know if he was invited to dinner because he didn't know if they would approve of their daughter marrying Mokuba knowing that his brother had a male lover. He was in for a very big surprise.

They all went into the living room to wait till dinner was ready and then Seto looked around for Joey and he wasn't there. Mokie noticed something was wrong and then he asked his brother "what's wrong?" Seto stood and looked at his brother and said "Joey's not here, I'm going to go find him." And then he left to discover where he was. As Seto walked into the kitchen he asked the cook "have you seen Joey?" The cook nodded and pointed to the back door. As Seto went outside he found Joey sitting in the gazebo.

"Why are you out here, and not inside with the others?" Seto asked him.

Joey turned and Seto could see tears in his eyes and before he could say anything Mokie, Grace and her parents were there also and Mokie said "I want to introduce you to Joey. He and my brother are lovers, and if that bothers you then I guess that you won't want me and Grace to get married." Joey was horrified and Seto couldn't be more proud of his brother then he was right then.

Mr. Wilcox then smiled and he said "it's a pleasure to meet you" and he shook hands with Joey. That bewildered him and he didn't know what to say. John then told them "my brother is as you would say different too, and I still love him and he is always welcome in our home and our lives." Joey had tears running down his face and he went over to Mokie and he said "you took one hell of a chance telling them about me and Seto, what would happen if they walked out?"

Grace then said "well then they would walk out. I'm in love with Mokuba and sure I would love their blessings but if they didn't want me and Mokie to marry well I'd marry him anyway." Mary the spoke up "our daughter is a very outspoken young lady and she gets that from me." This made everyone laugh.

They all went inside and enjoyed a great dinner and even better conversation. Mokie was really growing up and he showed that today.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eight Coming Up... Talking about a Wedding...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Seto called Mr. Wilcox and asked "if they could talk?" Seto drove over to their home and as they talked Seto made a suggestion "would it be alright if we split the cost of the Wedding?" John nearly passed out, because he and his wife didn't know where they were going to come up with enough money to pay for the Wedding. John then shook Seto's hand and he said "thank you and yes I would like that."

Seto went home and called the Florist, the Tailor, ordered a band to play, hired a crew to sit up the tables and chairs for the Wedding and the Reception and then he called the Baker and told him that his brother and his fiancée would be in to order a Wedding Cake and money was no object. He even call his Jeweler and told him the same thing. Now all they had to do was to wait for the day of the Wedding.

Mokie found out what Seto was doing and he went to his brother and said "I don't know when, but I will pay you back for the Wedding." Seto then told his brother "listen, this is Joey and my gift to you and Grace, so please let us do this for both of you?" Mokie then gave his brother a hug and kiss and told him "I really am very blessed to have you and Joey in my life. I love you both."

Grace and her mother went to pick out her Wedding Gown. It was off white with little rhinestones adorning the bodice, it was floor length and the veil flowed down the back of her body and trailed to the floor. Mary started to cry because her daughter was so beautiful. "You look like an angel, our little angel Mary whispered to her daughter.

Mokie went to his brother and said "I want to have this song playing at our reception, I want to dance with my wife to this song." And he gave him the title of the song. Seto smiled down at his brother and he told him "I'll make sure that it is." The song is "I believe in you and me, by Whitney Houston." Then Mokie went to see Grace. As Seto read the words to the song, he had tears in his eyes because the words were so beautiful and he knew that when Mokie held his bride in his arms and this song was playing it would mean the world to them.

All of a sudden this weird feeling came over Seto and he stood there a smile came to his face. Yes, he would do it but not till after Mokie and Grace were married. Seto then walked out of the room and went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and figure how he would implement his newest plan.

Grace called Mokie later that night and wished him a goodnight and then she whispered "I can hardly wait to be Mrs. Mokuba Kaiba and hold you in my arms." Mokie groaned because of the erotic images playing in his head of what they would be doing, and he closed his eyes and willed his body to be calm. Mokie then told her that 'he felt the same way and then the feelings came back." Grace let out a small moan and she then told him "I need to go now, so till tomorrow I send you all my love."

Please R&R..

Chapter Nine Coming Up...They exchange vows...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

Today was the Wedding. The sky was blue and there wasn't a cloud insight. Mokuba stood at the front of the church with Seto beside him. He was a nervous wreck and he prayed he wouldn't faint or throw up.

Grace was in the room with her mother getting ready to marry the man of her dreams. As she looked at herself in the mirror she couldn't believe that it was herself that she was seeing. Tears formed in her mothers eyes as she looked at her daughter. She was a vision in white. There was a knock on the door and when Mary opened the door there stood her husband looking as handsome as he did on their wedding day. He kissed his wife and whispered "your so damn beautiful that you take my breath away, and I can't wait till we get home and I can show you exactly why I love you." Mary left to join the others so that her husband could be alone with their daughter.

As John looked at Grace he couldn't believe that she was getting married. She looked just like her mother, so beautiful standing there. Then the music started, he offer her his arm and they walked to the door leading to the chapel.

Everyone stood up and they all turned towards the back of the church and there stood the most beautiful woman that they had ever seen. Grace's eyes locked with Mokuba's and as they started walking towards the altar she felt like she was floating on air. John placed her hand into Mokuba's and stepped aside.

The Minister then asked "who give this woman to this man?"

John stood beside his wife and they said "we do."

"We are gather here today to join this two young people together in Holy Matrimony. Is there anyone who can say why these two shouldn't be married speak now or forever hold your peace. When no one said anything the Minister then said. Both Mokuba and Grace have written their own vows and so Grace will you say your vows first.

Grace looked into the eyes of the man she loved. "I never thought that I could ever find this kind of love. You brought love into my live and I will forever show you that I will love you till the end of time. You say that I'm a angel, then you're my hero. You stood up to everyone who thought we were to young to marry and proved that we weren't. So my hero I say, I Grace Lynn Wilcox take you Mokuba James Kaiba as my wedded husband. To have and to hold for the rest of our lives on earth.

Now Mokuba will you please say your vows.

Mokuba stood looking into the eyes of Grace and he said "I love you and will show you my love everyday of our lives. When I first saw you, it was like looking into the face of an angel. I will love you and only you. We will build a life together and as we walk down the road we will be stronger everyday for loving each other. I love you and want to shout it from the highest mountain. I Mokuba James Kaiba take you Grace Lynn Wilcox as my wedded wife. To have and to hold for the rest of our lives on earth.

Then the Minister then said "may I have the rings." As they placed the rings on each other they repeated "with this ring I thee wed." Then the Minister pronounced then husband and wife. Then he told Mokuba "you can now kiss your wife." As they kissed everyone cheered the young happy couple.

Everyone then went by limo's to an Italian Restaurant and as they toasted Mokuba and Grace, Mary stood by the bandstand and said "it's time for the first dance." The band started playing the song that Mokie had requested and as he held his bride in his arms and she heard the song, it was "I believe in you and me" she had tears in her eyes. It was their favorite song. He held her in his arms and they glided across the floor lost in each others eyes. Then one by one the others joined them and the all danced the night away.

Please R&R..

Chapter Ten Coming Up...Brothers say good-bye..


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

It was time for everyone to toast the happy couple and as now it was time for Seto and as he stood looking at his brother and his wife tears filled Seto's eyes and he said "To Grace, I want to say welcome to the family and as I see you look at Mokuba I can see the love shinning in your face and I know that you are truly the one for my brother. To my brother, Mokie I love you with all my heart. It was you and your love for Grace that made me realize just how precious love is. You have given me nothing but love and respect all of our lives and now it my turn to repay you. I want to tell everyone here that I am honored to have you as a brother. You are the reason that I have kept going even when I wanted to stop, because if I stopped I would of lost the one thing in my miserable life that meant so much to me. You are the best brother anyone could ever want and I hope you will still love me even though I haven't given you much reason to. I stand here and I want to say, God blessed his union between you and Grace and I know that you both will have years of happiness till the end of time."

Mokie ran to Seto and wrapped his arms around his brother and sobbed into Seto's shirt. "I love you big brother and I always will. You've love me and it is that love that showed me right from wrong and I nothing will ever make me not love you." They stood there holding each other and tears ran down everyone's faces as they watched the love between the brother.

When everyone was through it was time for Mokuba and Grace to change and start on their lives together. They were going to go to France for their honeymoon that was being paid for by both Seto and John Wilcox. As they went outside to get into the limo for the ride to the airport, they were met by their guests and family and Seto held up his hand and one dozen of white doves were released into the air.

As the limo drove away Joey held Seto and whispered "they will be just fine. Then they went to the car and drove home. As the limo droved to he airport, Mokie and Grace held each other and kissed and told each other just how much that they loved each other. As the limo stopped and the driver opened the door, they saw that they were directly beside the personal jet for Kaiba Corp. Giving Mokuba a letter from his brother, the driver got their things out of the truck of the limo and stood ready for directions.

Mokie:

Please except this gift from Joey and myself. This jet is scheduled to take the two of you to France and then a limo will be waiting to take both of you to your hotel. There you will spend your honeymoon making love and maybe even giving me and Joey a Neice or Nephew. Ha ha.

Seto.

When he read the letter out loud, both Grace and the driver blushed even though he was trying not to listen. Mokie then turned to the driver and smiled. "Go back home and tell my brother and Joey thanks from the two of us and to give you a huge raise." The driver tipped his hat and left, leaving then to get board the jet and start their honeymoon.

Please R&R.

Chapter Eleven Coming Up...Bringing home a surprise...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

When Mokuba and Grace got to France, they were exhausted and so when the limo picked them up at the airport and took them to their hotel they went to their room which they found out was the Honeymoon Suite and they went to sleep. The next morning they woke up in each others arms and smiling Grace initiated the love making and Mokie loved her for it. As they made love, well it wasn't the first time but they didn't care, it was just as exciting and exhilarating as the first.

After showering they went downstairs and had breakfast and then they went on a tour of France. They saw all the sights that tourists visited but what was the best of all was going to the Eiffel Tower and just staring out across all of France. When they got back to their hotel they took and nap and made love again. When it was time for dinner they found a quaint little restaurant and enjoyed all the people there.

Mokie took Grace shopping which he really regretted because he had never went shopping with a woman before and didn't know what it entailed. He finally sat there and almost started laughing when she tried on different styles of dresses, but they she came to him and when she touched his shoulder and stood there wearing a certain dress, he just wanted to cry because she was so beautiful in it. She bought several very nice dresses and a couple pair of shoes. When they got back to the hotel, Grace wasn't feeling very well and so she went to bed.

In the middle of the night she got up and was sick several times and Mokie called downstairs and asked if there was a Doctor on call and it they could please have him or her come to their room right away. When there was a knock on the door and he opened it up there stood a very courtly looking man standing there and he said "I'm Doctor Victor Pierre, is some one ill?"

Mokie took him to see Grace and smiling the Doctor examined her and asked her all kinds of questions. Mokie was asked to leave the room while the Doctor was in with Grace and he paced and paced not knowing what was going on. Finally the Doctor asked him back into the room and he was smiling and Grace was well she was crying. Mokie was so afraid the something really terrible was wrong with his wife and then she held out her hand and he went to sit down next to her and she whispered "I'm pregnant." Well Mokuba sat there for awhile and then he fainted.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twelve Coming Up...Mokuba comes to...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

Doctor Pierre used some smelling salts to bring Mokuba around, and as he opened his eyes he looked at Grace who was crying and he touched the side of her face and he whispered "we're going to have a baby?"

She wiped her eyes and softly said "yes, we're going to have a baby, are you happy about it?"

Mokie then sat up and held her in his arms and cradled her to him and he told her "yes, I'm so happy that we are going to have a baby." Then he looked at the doctor and asked "when is she going to have the baby?"

The Doctor told him "I think in about six or seven months."

Mokie then asked "is she able to travel so we can go back home?"

The Doctor smiled at the couple and said "yes, and she should see your family Doctor for Neonatal Vitamins and have monthly check ups." Then the Doctor left them alone.

"We need to get a good nights sleep and then I will call Seto and tell him something and have him send the jet so that we can go back home." Mokie said.

As they laid there wrapped in each others arms they talked about their baby and how happy they were. "What will your brother say when we tell him?" Grace asked.

"Listen, this is our lives and no one has the right to tell us that we can and can't start a family. I hope that he is happy for us, but if not well that's just to damn bad." Then he asked her "what about your parents, what will they say?"

Grace smiled up at her husband and she told him "I feel the same as you do, so lets get some sleep and tomorrow is another day."

They closed their eyes and went to sleep. They dreamed about their child and what happiness that having a child will bring them.

Early the next morning, Mokie called Seto and told him that "Grace isn't feeling well and he wanted to bring her home, could he send the Jet to bring them home?"

Seto told his brother that the Jet would be there tomorrow and asked that "he tell Grace that they hoped that she would feel better." Mokie then told his brother "thanks and I will."

The next morning they took a taxi to the airport and boarded the Jet for home.

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up...Telling their families about the baby...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

As the Jet was soaring through the air taking them back home, Mokuba was thinking how he was going to tell his brother and her parents that they were going to have a baby? They would have to admit having sex before they were married and what would they say? He closed his eyes and laid his head on hers which was laying on his shoulder. Grace had fallen asleep when the Jet took off and he smiled when he thought of her carrying their child and how beautiful she would look as her body changed and he was able to see her tummy get bigger knowing that their child was growing inside her.

Just then the pilot told them "we are circling Domino Airport, please put on your seatbelts as we will be landing in about two minutes. Grace woke up and he helped her fasten her seat belt and then he did his. As the wheels connected with the ground and then the Jet slowed to a haul, Mokie knew that in a few minutes he would have to face Seto and Mr. & Mrs. Wilcox and give them what he and Grace thought was the best news that they ever got.

As he and Grace walked through the terminal gates and into the Airport, there stood Seto, Joey and Mr. & Mrs. Wilcox and they were all smiling at them. Grace tightened her hold on Mokie's hand and they walked up to them and then Mokie spoke up "we're going to be parents!"

You could of heard a pin drop. Seto and the Wilcox's had shocked looks on their faces, but Joey had a smile and he went over to the young couple and said "congratulations, and gave them both a hug and kiss and then he whispered don't worry about them when the shock wears off they will be just as happy for the two of you as I am."

Seto was the first to recover and then he asked "is it a boy or girl? That's when he started to smile and Mokie was so damn happy that he actually started to cry. Seto went and held his little brother whom was now a man and his wife and said "I'm very happy for you both and if I acted like I wasn't then I'm sorry, but it isn't everyday that my brother announces that he's going to be a daddy."

John and Mary then with tears in eyes and they went to Mokuba and Grace and they enveloped them in their arms and John said "we are so happy to becoming grandparents and then they gave each of them a kiss.

Seto, Joey and Mokie went to get their luggage as Grace and her parents went outside to wait for the others. As they loaded the luggage into the trunk of the limo and got inside for the drive back to the Manor. When they got there and went inside Grace got sick and Mokie grabbed her and headed for the bathroom. Seto had a shocked look on his face and both Joey and the Wilcox's almost laughed. "What's wrong with her?" Seto asked.

Mary then said "her body is getting use to her being pregnant and that's only normal." She went over and gave Seto a hug and kissed his cheek.

After Grace got through and Mokie wiped her face he held her and whispered "I love you Mrs. Kaiba." She smiled and laid her head against his chest and told him "and I love you Mr. Kaiba."

One day, while Grace was sleeping, Joey went to see Mokie and showed him what he copied off the internet. It was a song that a man wrote for his wife and he made a song from it, The man's name was Paul Anka and the song was "(You're) Having My Baby." As Mokie read the words of the song, he had tears running down his face and he looked at Joey and he said "I wish I could sing that song to Grace." Joey then got an idea and he smiled at Mokie and he then said "if I can get someone to sing it then you can give it to her and she can hear it in a song, would that be alright?"

Mokie nearly knocked Joey off his feet as he gave him a hug. "Who are you going to get to sing the song?"

Joey smiled and said "that is classified informantion." Then Joey left.

Please R&R..

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up...It's time...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

There was a knock on the door and when she went to see who it was, there stood Joey. She smiled and said "come in, what brings you here?"

Joey explained why he was there and after he was done, she had tears in her eyes and she softly said "we'd love to do it." She went to get her husband and they three of them walked to the recording studio they had in their home and he got things set up while Joey gave her the song and hummed how the melody went. She then asked Joey "to wait outside, and she told her brother to start recording when she motioned to him."

Joey stood beside Malik as Ishizu and Odeon began to sing:

Odeon: Havin' my baby, what a lovely way of sayin' how much you love me. Havin' my baby, what a lovely way of sayin' what you're thinking of me. I can see it, face glowin', I can see it in your eyes, I'm happy you know it….

Both: That you're havin' my baby

Odeon: You're the woman that I love and I love what it's doin' to ya.

Both: Havin' my baby

Odeon: You're a woman in love and I love what's goin' through ya

Odeon: The inside of you, I see it showin', Whoa, the seed inside ya, baby, do you feel it growin? Are you happy you know it? That you're

Both: Havin' my baby

Ishizu: I'm a woman in love and I love what it's doin' to me

Both: Havin' my baby

Ishizu: I'm a woman in love and I love what's goin' through me

Odeon: Didn't have to keep it. Wouldn't put ya through it, you could of have swept it from your life, but you wouldn't do it, no, you wouldn't do it

Both: And your havin' my baby

Ishizu: I'm a woman in love and I love what it's doin' to me

Both: Havin' my baby

Ishizu: I'm a woman in love and I love what's goin' through me

Odeon: Havin' my baby What a lovely way of sayin' how much you love me.

When they were through, Malik stopped the taping and both he and Joey had to wipe their faces, because they were crying and so was Odeon and Ishizu. She was pregnant with their child and she was only one week from delivering the baby. As they walked out of the studio, Odeon asked Joey "could I please have a copy of that, I want to remember singing with this beautiful lady who is also havin' my baby?" Joey smiled and kissed her cheek and shook his hand and told Odeon "yes, please make a copy for them." Malik then made a copy and gave Joey the tape and he went back to the Manor.

When Joey got back he went to find Mokie and they went into the den and listened to the tape, and Mokie nearly fainted when he heard the baritone voice of Odeon and the beautiful voice of Ishizu. When it was done, Mokie was wiping the tears from him face and he said "please tell them thanks from both of us and when is she due?"

"When is who due?" They heard from behind them. It was Grace and behind her was Seto and her parents. "Ishizu and Odeon are expecting their first child in about a week" Joey said. Then Mokie turned to Grace and asked her to sit down and told her "Joey found this song and he asked Ishizu and Odeon to sing it and this is the tape, I want to have you hear the words because they are what I feel in my heart."

Joey started the tape playing and when it was done, everyone in the room was crying and Grace was sitting on Mokie's lap and her face was buried in his neck as she whispered "thank you, that is really beautifully done." Seto, John and Mary all felt goosebumps up and down their arms from how beautifully the song was sung and the meaning of each word.

Please R&R..

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up.. The baby is coming...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fifteen

It had been less then three day since Mokie gave Grace his gift to her, when Joey came into the room with great news. "Malik just called and Ishizu had a baby girl." Grace was sitting next to Mokie when Joey told them, and she got really scared. Mary noticed how nervous her daughter was and she said "listen little one, yes it is kind of scary to be having a baby, but when you hold that little bundle in your arms and look into that precious little face, well it's all worth what you had to do to bring your baby into the world."

Mokie smiled at his mother-in-law and said "thanks, even I was getting a little scared." The others laughed and when Grace felt the baby move again she grabbed Mokie's hand and held it to her stomach and they shared a moment of sheer bliss. Their baby was moving and letting them know that this was the real thing.

Seto and Joey went to visit Ishizu, Odeon and their daughter and they took gifts for the baby, her mother and father. As they looked down at the sleeping baby, they got tears in their eyes as they realized what a heavenly gift this baby was. Ishizu smiled and said "thanks for coming."

Just then the baby woke and started to cry. Odeon went over and picked up his daughter and said "we would like you both to meet our daughter, Rebecca Inez Omar. _(I don't know what Odeon's real last name is or if he even had one, so this is what I'm giving him.)_ Seto and Joey smiled as the baby opened her eyes and and then she let out the loudest scream and Odeon laughed and said "I believe she is hungry my love and he handed Rebecca to her mother, so that she could feed her daughter. Seto and Joey left to give her some privacey.

Back at the Manor:

Grace was resting and Mokie went to talk to Mary. "Is she going to go through a lot of pain when she had the baby?" He asked.

Mary smiled and sat down next to her Mokie whom she called son, and told him "yes there will be pain, but I can't tell you how much, but that's one of the things that as women we have to endure if we want to have children." Mokie sat there and then as he looked into Mary's eyes she saw tears on his face. "isn't there another way?" Mokie asked.

Mary smiled at him and then she said "I'm afraid not, but I promise you that when she hold your son or daughter in her arms the pain will be a thing of the past." Mokie then held this woman whom he has come to call Mom and whispered "I'm glad that you've listened to me and didn't laugh at the question that I've asked."

As the months passed, Grace has gotten bigger and now she can hardly walk. Her feet were swollen and she is just plain tired of being pregnant. Mokie is by her side at all times and tries to make her as comfortable as he can, but sometimes she will start crying and then she will scream and yell at him and he doesn't know what the hell to do. One day after Grace went off on him, her father stepped up and said "listen here, if you don't watch your mouth I will wash it out with soap and paddle your backside, is that clear?"

Grace sat down and started crying and she begged Mokie "to forgive her for being such a shrew."

Frank then smiled at his son and said "it only gets worse, but in the end it's well worth all of it."

Mary smiled at her husband and gave him a kiss and whispered "remember all the things that I said to you, and what my father said to me?" They both laughed and left Mokie and Grace alone to talk.

It was in the middle of the night when Grace woke up the the worse pain she had ever felt. She screamed and Mokie fell out of bed and hit the floor. He got up and Grace was crying she sobbed "I wet the bed." There was a knock on the door and when Mokie opened the door there stood Mary, Frank, Seto and Joey and when Mokie said "she wet the bed" Mary took over and told Seto "go call the Doctor, Joey you get her suitcase and Frank go get the car going. Mokie help me get her things changed and we need to get her downstairs, she's in labor and we have to get to the hospital right now!"

Please R&R..

Chapter Sixteen Coming Up...their baby enters the world...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Sixteen

Each of the men did as Mary instructed and finally they got Grace and Mokuba to the Hospital. After getting Grace admitted, Mary, Frank, Seto and Joey all went to the waiting room to wait.

Grace had a death grip on Mokie's hand and she wouldn't let go. She was so frightened that something terrible would happen to their unborn child and Mokie knew it and didn't say a thing about how much it hurt. Grace was taken to the Maturity Ward to wait till she was dialeted enough and when she was they would be taking her Labor and Delivery.

The Doctor ordered an epiderial so that the contractions weren't so bad, and after being in labor for six long hours, Grace finally was ready to give birth to their child. She gave birth to a baby boy. He weighed seven pounds fifteen ounces and was twenty-two inches long. He had lots of black hair like his father and a great set of lungs. When the Doctor asked if Mokie wanted to cut the cord, he had tears in his eyes and he looked down at his son. As they laid the baby in Grace's arms and she looked at her son and then up into Mokie's eyes tears were running down both their faces, and she whispered "we did it, we have a son."

When they were cleaning up both Grace and the baby, Mokie went to tell the others about their son. As he walked into the room, Seto stood and went to his brother, and Mokie said "Seto, I have a son and he is so beautiful." Then the brothers held onto each other and tears flowed like a river down their faces. Soon Frank, Mary and Joey all join in hold Mokie and Seto and they all told Mokie they were congratulations on his son's birth. "Grace was just so brave and I'm so damn proud of her for going through what she went through to bring our son into this world."

The Nurse came and told Mokie that they could now go see his wife and told him what room she was in. They all walked into the room and there laid Grace and she was holding their son. When Seto saw his Nephew tears filled his eyes because he looked just like Mokie did when he was born. Mary hurried over to give her daughter a kiss, and she whispered "you did good baby, you did good."

Mokie went to stand beside his wife and she announced "we want to introduce you to Stephen Eugene James Kaiba." Tears fell down the faces of everyone there, because they had named their son after his Grandfather and Uncle." Joey then said "Mokie you've finally completed your journey and you've come home."

Mokie looked down into the faces of his wife and son and he said "yes, I've finally come home."

THE END……

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222. DarknessDragonQueen, Blue Eyes Black Dragon, BrightestStarInTheNightSky and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
